


Gift

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little hurt for Hotchner, a little comfort from Reid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krydwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Krydwyn).



> Characters = not mine. Plot (what little there is of one) = mine.

It hurt like hell when the killer brained him with the metal pipe, but Hotchner would be damned if he let the bastard escape because of a little blood running into his eyes and the exploding pain behind them. The wiry man had been kidnapping little girls, dressing them up like dolls before killing them with an overdose of anesthesia. He thought he was preserving them, keeping them forever perfect and porcelain. They even found the girls encased in large clear display boxes. Like Snow White sleeping in her glass coffin.

"You're under arrest," he hissed, cuffing the squirming, profanity-spewing suspect. Gratefully accepting Morgan's help, finally getting the damn cuffs on, before the other man and Prentiss led the suspect away. Hotchner watched them, making sure escape was impossible before letting his body sag, acknowledging the pain for a single moment in time before shoving it all aside. He had a job to do, to finish.

~*~*~*~*~

Hotchner flinched away from the hydrogen peroxide-soaked cotton ball Reid was dabbing against the gash on his forehead. Because the EMTs were too busy trying to stabilize the twelve year old victim for transport, they had allowed Reid access to their equipment. Cops and CSIs were swarming all over the crime scene making sure all the evidence needed to put the killer away was perfectly collected. More than one officer stood in glaring guard over their prisoner completely unwilling to let the monster loose. The rest of his team was handling the press and organizing the police, leaving him and Reid in relative peace. Hotchner leaned back against the squad car, away from the cold burning cotton.

"Hotch." A gentle reprimand, long fingers lifting his dark fringe, brushing them away from the wound.

Hotchner wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around his lover and lay his weary head on Reid's comfortingly familiar chest. "Hurry," he requested quietly.

"I will," he promised, hands moving with a competency usually only seen during the performance of magic tricks, but each touch was filled with the sweetness and care Hotchner always felt in Reid's hands.

"Make sure you wake him up every hour, okay?"

Hotchner silently groaned at the EMT's words.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Reid drove them home, the trip a slow blur, his only anchor was Reid's hand in his. The house, blessedly dark, infinitely quiet, welcomed them with open arms. Reid refused to let Hotchner do anything, taking off his suit piece by piece, brushing those addictively long fingers and warm palms along his skin, soothing heart muscles along with the others. Reid eased him into the indulgent bed, stroking cool fingertips over his brow, across his temples, down his cheeks, following the line of his jaw. Rhythmic touches that eased away pain, replacing it with lassitude and dreams.

"Sleep, Aaron."

Giving into his exhausted body, giving into his lover's plea, Hotchner slept.

~*~*~*~*~*~

He awoke to the smell of broth: warm, inviting, simple and easy. Hotchner smiled at Reid, pushing himself to sitting, facing his lover, curling one long arm around him. His hand fell into its familiar place, cupping a sharp hip, thumb brushing soft cotton sleeping pants. "Dinner?"

"Yeah, in case of nausea, this shouldn't be too much." He grinned, holding up Saltine crackers. "These should help with the nausea and help fill you up."

Hotchner said thank you with a soft kiss, a mere press of lips against a downy cheek that creased with an answering smile. He sipped the broth, feeling the heat warm his body, watching Reid sip at his own cup, filled with noodles and vegetables and chicken. He wanted Reid's cup, but knew his stomach would only rebel, so he settled for crackers dipped in soup, glad for it when a small wave of nausea rolled through him. Leaning back against the headboard, he didn't fight when the cup was taken from him, certainly didn't fight when Reid pulled him down to the bed. Hotchner shifted, finding just the right territory on Reid's chest to lay his head, listening to the soothing rhythm of heartbeats against his ear. He drifted in twilight, letting the sickness pass, sinking, melting into the haven of his lover's body.

Woke to warmth again, this time long lips pressing kisses to the hollow behind his ear. Slanted his head to allow another and another, loving that Reid was the only person to ever find that spot and lavish it with attention. Little licks and nips and kisses and strokes of his thumb. The finger stayed, caressing in time with the kisses that inched down his neck, sucking the dip of sensitive skin. Hands swept along his flesh, gently raising shivers, relaxing everything else away. Kisses, touches, full body caresses, the feel of a smoothly naked body gliding against his own.

Hotchner experienced it all through a fog of dream and sensation. Kept his eyes closed, wanting to stay in this dreamscape, experiencing his lover with every sense except sight. Smells of old books and clean sunlight, tastes of dark coffee and homemade soup, the feel of lithe and silk and exquisite gliding along his body. He cupped a rounded curve of Reid's ass, urging his lover closer and down, loving the gentle bliss of rubbing cock on cock, not needing anything more. Just this. Just Reid. In his arms, kissing him slow and deep.

Soft cries against his tongue, wet warmth spilling between their bodies, Reid a beautiful arch of ecstasy. His own orgasm a slow pleasurable wave, rolling from head to heel. Endorphins chasing away the pain, his lover chasing away the shadows in his mind, no place in Hotchner's head for them, not with Reid's light filling every crevice and cranny. He sank back into dreams, satiated and loved, watched over by his lover.

The End


End file.
